


Subconsciously Yours

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Dan and Carlos have a sneaky plan to get Sergio to admit his feelings for Nico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a tumblr prompt for this one, and it is as follows:  
> Imagine your OTP isn’t dating yet, but everyone knows they have feelings for each other. Person C asks Person A “You’re dating Person B, right?” and Person A just instinctively says “Yeah". No one else notices Person A’s eyes widening with shock over what they just said.  
> I'm thinking of starting a series of prompt fics. We'll see. I like how this one turned out. Thanks for reading!

Late morning clouds covered the sky as the paddock started coming to life. It was Sunday, race day in Montreal. Drivers were arriving at the paddock and receiving instructions for the upcoming driver’s parade. They began congregating by the trailer and mingling. Carlos walked up to Dan with a mischievous look on his face. 

“Well, I can already tell what you're thinking isn't good!”, Dan laughed. Carlos broke out into a full grin. He put his arm around Dan’s shoulder and tilted his head to the side to keep their conversation private. 

“So we all know Perez wants Hulk, right?” Carlos mumbled. Dan chuckled.

“You'd have to be pretty oblivious to miss that one.” he replied.

“Well, everyone around the paddock is sick of the tension, so we're gonna try to hook them up. Time to bring Sergio out of his shell.” Carlos said. He filled Dan in on his little plan, which was pretty simple given the condition of the driver in question.

Sergio pulled on his Force India windbreaker and promptly yawned into his sleeve. He had been having some pretty vivid dreams lately. A certain tall, blonde German starred in most of them. He had a bit of waking up to do before race preparations began, and made a mental note to grab a cup of coffee as soon as the parade was over. He shuffled out of the back of the garage towards the parade trailer. On his way out, he bumped his shoulder against someone just outside of the team’s garage and muttered a “sorry” before zipping his coat up a bit further. Canada was too cold. 

“A little cold, Checo? I know it’s not anywhere near what you’re used to.” Nico said with his usual smirk. Sergio flushed and mumbled something incoherent. Nico’s smile grew, sleepy Sergio was adorable.

“Here, people always say I’m warm.” Nico said. He took a step forward and hugged Sergio to his chest. He squeaked at the sudden contact. The embrace only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to make a bright red Sergio run off to the gathering group of drivers faster than Nico’s ever seen him move. He laughed to himself and began to make his way over the group. 

Sergio sighed and leaned against the side of the trailer. Nico was always pulling moves on him. He wished he could just lean up and kiss him in moments like that, but he wasn’t very good at talking about feelings. Dan and Carlos waved as they walked over to greet him. They had witnessed the stunt Nico had pulled, and it made their plan that much easier.

“So, you and Hulk are dating now, right?” Dan asked. 

Without hesitation or thought, Sergio replied, “Yeah”. His sleepy state had overridden his rational thinking, and with Nico on the brain he responded instantly. Carlos was hoping this would happen, and Sergio had played right into it. A few moments passed and Sergio finally realized what Dan had really asked him, and what his answer was. His eyes slowly widened. 

“That’s awesome, so happy for you guys! We all knew it would happen.” Dan said with a big grin. Carlos was sniggering in the background, and a few other drivers had overheard and raised an eyebrow. He was about to babble out an argument, but nothing came out. A blush had plastered itself across his freckled cheeks. This wasn’t going to end well.

Sergio was one of the first drivers to climb onto the trailer. He sat towards the front against the railing so he could wave to everyone. Suddenly, another body plopped itself down right next to him, and a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey sweetheart, I’m glad you finally came to your senses. Word is we’re dating according to you!”. Nico had a rather cheeky look on his face. Then again, when didn’t he? Nico took advantage of Sergio's dumbstruck stare by pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Well,” Nico continued, “I’d be more than honored to have you as my boyfriend”. Sergio’s brain finally caught up to what was happening. The rest of the drivers were loading onto the trailer around them, some taking notice of the situation unfolding. He decided now was as good a time as ever, so he took the plunge. He turned his head to look at Nico and closed the gap between them with a kiss. The drivers around them started to make whistling sounds, and Dan stood up from the other side of the trailer.

“Hey, get a room! There are children here!”. He shouted while shoving Max’s hat down over his eyes. Max swatted back at Dan, laughing. The new couple broke apart, both smiling like idiots. 

“Does this mean you’ll meet my parents when we get to Germany? I’ve already told mom so much about my sexy teammate.” Nico teased.

“Only if you promise not to wear one of those god-awful tops you own.” Sergio teased back.

“No promises, sweetheart.” Nico replied, placing a kiss on Sergio's nose. They stood up for the beginning of the parade, arms around each other. Dan and Carlos high-fived across the trailer, their plan perfectly executed. 

“So we got rid of the tension, but now we’re gonna have to deal with them making out everywhere.” Dan sighed. Carlos began laughing and waved to the crowds. Mission accomplished.


End file.
